1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed generally to flashlights, and more particularly to a miniature flashlight using a light emitting diode ("LED") as a light source that is useful for law enforcement personnel and civilians alike.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional general-purpose flashlights are well known in the prior art and have often been used by law enforcement personnel in the execution of their duties and in emergency situations. Flashlights are used for a wide variety of purposes. For example, they are often used during traffic stops to illuminate the interior of a stopped vehicle or to complete a police report in the dark. They are also used to facilitate searches of poorly lit areas and may be used to illuminate dark alleys or stairwells. Law enforcement personnel also use flashlights to check or adjust their equipment when positioned in a darkened area or at night time, and also use flashlights to send coded signals to one another. Consequently, it is common, and frequently required, for law enforcement personnel to carry a flashlight, as well as other law enforcement equipment such as a sidearm, handcuffs, and an expandable baton. With such a large number of items, often it is difficult and cumbersome for law enforcement personnel to carry all of these items on their person.
Generally, conventional flashlights include an incandescent lightbulb and conventional drycell batteries enclosed in a housing typically constructed of a body section and a head section. Flashlights of this type are often bulky and cumbersome. Sometimes law enforcement personnel use a holster to enable them to carry a flashlight on their person. However, the size and weight of conventional flashlights add to the inconvenience and reduce the mobility of law enforcement personnel required to carry such flashlights along with the other law enforcement equipment. Sometimes the flashlight is purposefully or inadvertently left behind. This presents a problem when the need for a flashlight arises and the flashlight is not located on the person, or otherwise readily available
In addition to the use of flashlights by law enforcement personnel, civilians also use flashlights for a number of different reasons. Besides the traditional, home uses of flashlights, smaller flashlights are used in today's society for various security purposes. For example, when going to one's car late in the evening, it is not uncommon for an individual, especially a female, to carry a small flashlight with her. She can use the flashlight to assist in getting the key in the keyhole in the dark. Additionally, she can use the flashlight to check whether someone is hiding in the back seat before getting into the car. Even small conventional flashlights, however, are cumbersome and inconvenient to carry for this purpose.
Thus, there is a need for a compact, lightweight flashlight that may easily be carried on the person of a law enforcement officer or civilian. Even the smallest of conventional flashlights are too bulky and cumbersome to be conveniently attached to one's keychain or carried on one's clothing. Thus, there is a further need for a flashlight that may be easily attached to, and carried on, one's clothing or keychain to help insure that the flashlight remains in possession of the user and can be quickly and easily retrieved when needed.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Although not having been proven useful to law enforcement personnel, there exists in the prior art a small flashlight known as the Photon Micro Light. The Micro Light consists of two flat, circular 3-volt batteries, a light emitting diode ("LED") and an outer shell that encloses the batteries and leads of the LED. The Micro Light uses a slide switch or pressure switch that activates the light by moving the leads of the LED into direct engagement with the batteries. The outer shell consists of two hard plastic parts opposite either side of the batteries and may be held together with four threaded screws.
The Micro Light, however, has a number of disadvantages. The Micro Light lacks the durability required for a miniature flashlight. It lacks an internal structure for protecting and securing the batteries and LED. Only the hard plastic outer shell protects the internal components of the flashlight. Thus, little protection is provided for the internal components of the flashlight and the Micro Light may be adversely affected when subjected to shock. Further, since threaded screws are required to assemble the outer shell parts of the flashlight together, their use increases the time required to assemble the flashlight. In addition, the Micro Light has a very small keyring hole that is not well adapted for securing the flashlight to a keychain, or to otherwise readily attach to or disattach from one's clothing.
The Micro Light operates by using either a slide switch or pressure switch which upon activation brings both the leads of the LED into direct engagement with the batteries. This results in increased fatigue on the leads of the flashlight and undesirable wear that affects the reliability of the switch. Moreover, because of its external shape and hard plastic outer shell construction, the Micro Light is not suitable for receiving markings or engravings on the outside surfaces thereof. In many instances it is desirable to color code the exterior of the flashlight, or to provide engravings, markings, or other indicia on the exterior surface. However, the construction of the Micro Light is not well suited or adapted to allow for any such color coding or desired markings or engravings.